


O mundo é um lugar solitário

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Kyungsoo pensou que era o único na face da terra. Estava sozinho desde que se entendia por gente. Ninguém nas ruas, ninguém na televisão. Até que um dia alguém bate à porta.





	O mundo é um lugar solitário

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, é a primeira vez que eu posto no site e eu to meio tremendo qq   
>  Fanfic postada também no Inkspired e no Spirit porque ser multi é 10  
>  Espero que gostem e, sim, essa fanfic é uma grande metáfora. Quero saber o que você interpreta, hm? Venha contar para a tia depois <3

As noites naquele lugar sempre foram longas e frias, como era esperado ser de um deserto. Nas janelas não passavam sombras, e nem Kyungsoo sentia necessidade de fechar as cortinas para não ver do outro lado uma alma penada. Nos vidros coloridos da porta não batiam luzes de faróis circulando pelas ruas. Não havia circulação nas ruas.

Circulava somente o ar e a brisa, assobiando, sem ter a quem embolar os cabelos.

Kyungsoo seguia sozinho até o mercado. Não havia carrinhos alheios batendo em suas canelas, nem estranhos para esticarem-se para pegar para sua baixeza o que estava no alto. Também não era necessário dar boa noite para quem lhe passava as compras.

Igualmente longas eram as tardes quentes, sem nunca ter ninguém para quem servir limonada e papear. Nunca batia um vizinho à porta questionando se fora ali parar suas entregas. Tampouco surgia na televisão algo que não os cenários vazios, passando e passando para contar uma história sem personagens.

Se Kyungsoo saía para encher o tanque do carro, ele ia e botava o dinheiro na máquina, olhava a estrada terrosa por baixo do boné baixo, bufava para o calor e ia embora. Sem bom dia, sem boa tarde, sem gorjeta.

E as manhãs? As manhãs não eram corridas. Kyungsoo saía cedo e, casa por casa, cortava a grama dos jardins. Nada de acenar para os bebês e para os cachorrinhos, e nunca foi possível pedir um copo de água gelada. Kyungsoo também nunca soube se era para ele entrar e se servir.

E a praia? Que serve a praia se não tem alguém com quem dividir a imensidão do mar?

Ele não sentiu falta de ninguém no mundo, porque nunca ninguém sentiu falta de algo que nunca esteve lá. Assim ocupava-se ele mesmo consigo mesmo numa dança estranha. Ele quem jogava a bola e ele quem ia pegar. Ele que dava um lance e ele mesmo comemorava o cheque-mate. Ele quem ligava o som e quem bailava e cantava a letra inventada, entre um fôlego e outro e sozinho numa casa de um só andar.

Não, não fez falta o contato humano. A humanidade havia morrido há algum tempo, talvez antes de Kyungsoo nascer. E sumiu todinha, sem deixar muito rastro. Kyungsoo só sabia que estava ali por saber.

Mas um dia alguém bateu à porta. Foi a primeira vez que aconteceu.

Do lado de fora, o mundo quieto, as ruas vazias, a brisa carregando os objetos vestigiais. E um homem parado na soleira, vestido em roupas leves, pedindo para entrar.

Kyungsoo ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para olhar pela primeira vez no olho mágico, e mágico ele era! Do outro lado, esse homem alto mexia nos cabelos que eram dessa outra cor: castanhos. Como o sofá e a cafeteira. Diferente dos de Kyungsoo, que eram negros como o céu à noite.

Ele o deixou entrar, estava encantado. Abriu a porta. O que se diz à alguém que bate? Resmungou, assentiu, apontou para dentro. Kyungsoo nunca soube o que era deixar alguém entrar.

“É aqui que você mora?” Que pergunta besta. Kyungsoo uniu as sobrancelhas e assentiu de novo.

“É sim.” Ainda assim, respondeu. “Onde mais seria? Esse é o único lar.”

“Mas você não pensou em visitar outros lugares?” O estranho questionou, depois de, tímido, adentrar a casa. Kyungsoo olhou para o que viveu e suspirou, estranhado. Ninguém nunca havia dito que podia entrar.

“Já fui nos jardins, mas nunca entrei.” Ele comentou, com medo do silêncio se instalar. E o estranho, que nem havia se sentado, ficou ali no hall, olhando-o como se analisasse sua espécie. Era o primeiro que Kyungsoo via, mas ele não era o primeiro a quem o estranho havia visto.

“Nos jardins?” O estranho coçou a cabeça. Kyungsoo assentiu com vêemencia. “E não te chamaram para entrar?”

“Nunca aconteceu.” Ele respondeu ao dar de ombros. Assentindo sem realmente entender, o estranho entrou mais um pouco e sentou-se no sofá. Dali do corredor para a porta, Kyungsoo também não entendia. Quem é que chama o chamaria para entrar?

“Talvez porque nunca deixou que entrassem aqui também.” Ele concluiu. Depois de alguns segundos, bateu no acolchoado a seu lado e chamou Kyungsoo para sentar. “Por que nunca deixou que ninguém entrasse?”

“Ninguém nunca nem veio ao jardim.” Depois de sentar-se, ele respondeu com um suspiro cansado. Só ali notou que a humanidade fez falta. Olhando pela janela, notou que seu jardim permaneceu o único que nunca mais aparou, mas deu de ombros. “Nem quando era bonito. Eu costumava cuidar.”

“E por que não cuida mais?” Cheio de perguntas, o estranho. E era só um estranho. Contudo, sem contato que não aquele, Kyungsoo suspirava satisfeito em ter com quem conversar.

“Por que nunca ninguém veio ver.” Ele respondeu outra vez. Talvez devesse ir até a cozinha e fazer uma das únicas receitas que sabia executar. Talvez o estranho estivesse com fome. Se não arranjasse algo para o alimentar, dali dez minutos ele iria embora. “Não foi falta de cuidar. Cuido do de todo mundo desde que me lembro por gente.”

“Se cuida ainda do jardim dos outros, devia tirar um tempo para insistir no seu.” O estranho decidiu que, sobre todo o problema com os jardins, teria de dar um conselho. Kyungsoo assentiu sem realmente ter vontade. Depois que ele fosse embora, nem dali dois anos apareceria alguém outra vez. Pegou-se triste por saber que nunca mais veria alguém. “Eu te ajudo a arrancar as ervas daninhas, se me der um pouquinho de café e uma cama para dormir hoje à noite.”

Kyungsoo arregalou seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que faria café para alguém. Era também a primeira vez que fazia algo para ter algo em troca. E maravilhado com a sensação, ele daria até mesmo sua cama. Desde que ele ficasse.

“Se me ajudar, eu lhe dou o café e você pode ficar quanto tempo for necessário.”

Combinado desta forma, eles saíram para conversar no jardim. Kyungsoo dividiu com ele as ferramentas e, em meio à conversa e ao trabalho, eles descobriram o nome um do outro. O estranho agora se chamava Jongin, e ele não morava em lugar nenhum, mas visitava vez ou outra uma casa e aquela era a vez de Kyungsoo.

E Kyungsoo contou à ele que nunca visitou ninguém. Kyungsoo não sabia que havia mais alguém vivo no mundo, mas descobriu que cada casinha tinha uma vida. Que bobo! Kyungsoo realmente pensou que era o único a estar vivo.

Depois de feito o trabalho no jardim, a casa ganhara nova vida, mas ainda que olhasse para cima e para baixo em sua rua, ainda ninguém se aproximava para ver. Ainda nenhum dos moradores das quietas casinhas teve vontade de espiar. Janelas vazias, sons da brisa passando pela rua abandonada. Só Jongin que o observava da porta, e esperava para lavar a sujeira de todo aquele trabalho, alimentar-se e então poder ir se deitar.

Kyungsoo fez de tudo o que podia para acomodá-lo bem. Deu água gelada, ducha quente, trocou os lençóis, fez o melhor que podia na cozinha, e Jongin pôde dormir em sua cama, que ele iria dormir no sofá.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou e antes de dar bom dia, questionou sobre a pintura do quarto.

Há infiltrações, vamos consertar.

Depois de trabalhar tanto, água quente, lençóis novos, e Kyungsoo até mesmo testou uma nova receita na cozinha. Tudo para ele ficar.

No terceiro dia, Jongin perguntou sobre a decoração da casa. Mas por que não tinha nenhum quadro? Kyungsoo concordava. Sentaram-se do lado de fora e pintaram o que vinha à mente quando fechavam os olhos. Jongin viu a casinha de Kyungsoo depois de uma reforma. Kyungsoo via Jongin dormindo em sua cama outra vez. Penduraram tímidos os quadros na parede da sala, olharam para eles com surpresa. Kyungsoo surpreso porque ninguém nunca ligara para sua casa, e Jongin porque ninguém nunca pediu para ficar.

“Você melhora tudo por onde passa?” Kyungsoo questionou, naquela tarde fresca, enquanto servia para ele com gosto extremo a limonada. Jongin arregalou os olhos, desacreditado.

“Até hoje não, ainda que precisassem de reparos.” Ele respondeu, pensativo.

“E por que não ajudou-os a reparar?” Kyungsoo pegou-se tão tentado que não pôde segurar a pergunta.

“Por que por mais que tentasse, me mandavam embora na primeira chance.” Com pesar, Jongin tornou a responder, e Kyungsoo sentiu-se triste por ter sido assim. Se não fosse por ele, teria tudo permanecido daquele jeito sem graça.

“Eu o deixo ficar até terminar a reforma.”

Kyungsoo o disse aquilo pensando que, em dado momento, tanto ele teria lhe tomado que acabaria enjoando de sua presença. Ele teria sempre a próxima casa para visitar. Kyungsoo só podia ter saudades de poder cantar alto, e de sair para fazer as compras, ou mesmo cozinhar só para si. Mas em seu coração pequeno, que quase não cabia ninguém, ele duvidava que fosse um dia ser saudoso sobre uma vida tão solitária.

Mas o tempo passava e Jongin ia cabendo. Ele o ensinou a dançar outro tipo de música, ensinou-o suas receitas, encheu a casa com novas flores e o mostrou sabores que Kyungsoo ainda não havia pensado em experimentar.

Fizeram juntos as compras, os jantares e, um dia, Kyungsoo deixou-se na cama junto à ele. Eles não dormiram, mas conversaram sobre os sonhos. Conversaram sobre o que era ter expectativas. Não houvera naquele mundo solitário como criar expectativas, pois nunca haveria outra pessoa para torná-las reais.

Mas olharam um para o outro. Agora tinha. Agora tinha uma pessoa com quem cruzar os mindinhos e prometer alguma coisa. Kyungsoo prometeu primeiro que comeria mais frutas e legumes do que queijo, e Jongin prometeu que veria um filme em preto e branco.

E eles fizeram.

Gostando da brincadeira, prometeram um ao outro que experimentariam novas roupas. E assim eles fizeram. Prometeram pintar quadros melhores para o corredor, e fizeram. Prometeram subir a montanha que viam no horizonte, e fizeram. Criando expectativas curtas, eles alcançavam sempre o efeito almejado.

Então um dia Kyungsoo pediu que prometessem algo eterno.

Jongin pediu para ficar para sempre.

Kyungsoo pediu que não fosse embora.

Assim passaram os dias, e os anos, e o mundo não mais sozinho; agora era dos dois.

Um dia, entre conversas, Kyungsoo pensou que era bom que nunca ninguém tivesse entrado, e Jongin em silêncio também pensava que nada no mundo lhe coubera mais que ser rejeitado várias e várias vezes. Porque em que mundo era fácil encontrar a peça perfeita para se encaixar?

E girava, girava mesmo que Kyungsoo não visse. Cada um sendo um mundinho solitário, esperando que alguém aparecesse para visitar, para puxar assunto, ajudar a construir e quem sabe, se instalar. Será como se fosse a única pessoa no mundo, ainda que haja milhões e milhões delas por todo lugar.


End file.
